


Police Brutality

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Bribery, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Luan, Dry Humping, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Officer - Freeform, Officer Maggie, Patrolman, Police, Police Brutality, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: When Luan is caught speeding, she's prepared to do anything to get out of her punishment. Her resistance forces Officer Maggie to resort to unorthodox methods of bringing down criminal scum like Luan. Luan learns the hard way that crimes don't go unpunished. Dedicated to LoudLurker. A Luaggie fanfic. (Lemon, Smut)





	Police Brutality

**Author's Notes:**

This story is dedicated to a good friend, LoudLurker. When I decided to step out of my normal boundaries and take on a new, unpopular pairing, he was one of the few that supported me. I also have Flaggette to thank for his endless support he gives me. The title was inspired by something he told me while discussing this prompt. Thanks, guys~

Fun facts at bottom. _Enjoy~_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

POLICE BRUTALITY

Blue lights were flashing behind her as she slowly depressed the brake pedal.

"Damn it," Luan muttered.

She'd been caught speeding down a road; and even though it was sparsely traveled on the weekdays, there were many curves and bends that made her negligence dangerous.

She pulled off the road and into the grass, putting on her hazards; and she waited, feeling her heart beating in her throat.

Her hands immediately went into place on her steering wheel as the patrolman came to a stop right behind her: the silver interceptor looking menacing as it crept nigh to her bumper.

The door opened.

And Luan gasped as a long, slender leg stepped out onto the chip 'n' seal in dark grey pants with a black stripe down the side.

She saw a dainty hand grip the top of the door, helping the woman to lift herself out of the car. Through her mirrors she saw a dark campaign hat resting atop silky raven locks, and then a grey shirt hung tightly over a pair of generous breasts, and finally a black tie that fell down the center of her sinful valley.

The patrolman was walking cautiously toward her, a hand hanging loosely by the pistol holstered at her side.

Luan gulped, sweating like crazy. _Oh, God..._

She heard a knock on her window and she jumped. Turning her eyes, she saw the officer just staring at her, bored and irritated. Luan hurriedly rolled the window down.

"H-h-hi, how ya doin'?"

The officer leaned in just a little closer, and Luan could read the word "Frost" etched onto her badge located on her left breast.

"Are you aware of how fast you were going?"

Luan chuckled humorlessly. _Fast enough to catch your attention, obviously._ "U-uh…" She wet her lips with her tongue. "Thirty-five?"

"Sixty." The officer peeked to the side, trying to look around without overtly infringing on the citizen's right to privacy. Officer Frost hummed. "What's in that bag?"

In the passenger seat, there was a huge, black duffel bag, stuffed completely full.

"Fuck," Luan whispered. _God, this looks bad…_ "Um, that's just… uh, s-something I'm getting for my girlfriend." She looked at the patrolman sheepishly, grinning too widely; her hands was trembling on the wheel.

"It looks a little suspicious, don't you think?" Officer Frost leant back, keeping her hand near her side. "Do you care if I take a look in it?"

Luan was momentarily mesmerized by how tight that grey shirt stretched over her breasts; how those silver buttons looked like they were threatening to pop off at any second. _Not if I get to take a peek, too~_

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she grinned unconvincingly. "Erm, I'd rather you didn't."

"Oh, ok, then how about you submit to an alcohol concentration test?"

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Luan had never drank a drop of alcohol in her life.

Officer Frost instructed the woman to step out of her vehicle, and Luan, quivering and tingling in unfounded excitement, obeyed.

She pulled out a funny device, and Luan breathed into it.

The test came back negative.

"Well, citizen, it looks like you were driving under the influence, while speeding and potentially smuggling something definitely illegal. It looks like I'm gonna have to _at least_ issue a citation."

She froze stiff as a board when Luan threw herself to the ground and grabbed her waist.

"No, please officer! You can't! My girlfriend would kill me if she found out I was drunk driving… again!"

Officer Frost pushed her off, and Luan fell on her butt against her car.

"Then, I'm sure a criminal such as yourself would have no problem with… breaking the law a little more?"

Luan was quivering in anticipation as she stood up on shaky legs.

"J-just tell me what you want. Anything! Just as long as you don't tell my girlfriend."

Officer Frost was smirking widely as she put her hands on the citizen's shaking arms.

"Turn around and spread your legs."

She tried to keep her voice neutral and commanding, and she was enjoying some success.

Luan was quaking beneath her captor's hands as she turned around and put her palms on the car. She put her feet wide apart, leaving her center open and vulnerable.

"Good girl~"

Luan shivered down her spine, melting on the inside. She _loved it_ when she was called a good girl.

"Now, don't move. I have to pat you down, see if you're carrying anything…" Luan shivered as the officer's breathy voice spoke right into her ear, "… _illegal on… or in… your body~_ "

Luan couldn't reply through her dry mouth, so she shook her head and laid her forehead against the car frame.

Officer Frost ran her hands over the criminal's shoulder blades, smiling as the girl trembled beneath her fingers. She worked her devious digits down her spine, tickling and teasing until she reached the hem and she abruptly shoved her hands onto bare, quivery skin.

"A-are you sure this is necessary…?" Luan barely got out through her gasp as Officer Frost plucked her bra strap like a guitar string.

Frost growled as she pushed her thigh in between the girl's legs, moving to trap her against the car. "Are you trying to _resist_ _me?_ "

Luan moaned as that thigh slid against her core. "A-ah… i-it, it depends on… _ohhh~_ "

Frost leaned forward and took the girl's ear between her teeth.

" _Nngh…!_ " Luan was sagging against her, thrusting her butt against the patrolman's hip.

Frost pulled back and breathed into Luan's ear, " _What does it depend on, criminal scum?_ "

Luan was squirming beneath her; her ass wiggling against Frost's leg, her fingers clawing against the smooth car, trying to find a handhold. She turned her head to look at the woman from over her shoulder. " _On what you'll do to me if I resist~_ "

Officer Frost smirked as you laid a hand on her cheek, grazing the girl's lips with her thumb. "Well… if you resist me, you'll end up, quite literally, _fucked~_ "

"Oh." Luan nodded dumbly as she turned back around. "Th-then, in that case, I'm, uh, making my bid for freedom, officer. You better teach me my lesson…"

Officer Frost watched as the woman wiggled her butt harder against her thigh, squirming pathetically and barely gaining any ground between them.

She growled as she pressed her bountiful breasts into Luan's back, crushing the girl against the car.

Luan sighed in longing bliss. "A-are you gonna put me in handcuffs, Ma- uh, officer?"

Frost smirked at the same time as she pressed her thigh against Luan's sex; relishing the startled cry that ripped from the woman's throat. "Nope. But…"

Luan shivered as her officer's warm breath caressed her naked neck. "B-but…?"

Maggie pushed her citizen's ponytail to the side and leaned forward enough to press a kiss behind her ear. "But, if you keep resisting I may have to resort to _police brutality~_ "

Luan moaned as her lips attacked her ear, and then her neck, and then her spine. "God, _yes!_ " She trembled as those rough hands found their way inside her shirt and slipped under her bra. " _Ahhh~_ "

Frost continued her work until a pink mark was left on Luan's pretty, freckled skin. She squeezed the girl's breasts, thumbing her nipples, pushing the bra up and out of the way. "Huh, looks like there's nothing illegal going on under your shirt… except for being too sexy~"

Luan gasped as her nipples were tweaked and pulled. "Ah-ha-ah~"

Frost grinned as her hands slowly drifted down the girl's stomach, so quivery and tense in pleasure and anticipation. "Hmm." Her fingers dipped down around her belly button and the poor citizen nearly fell limp.

Thankfully, a protective police officer was there to hold her up!

" _Are you hiding anything elsewhere, criminal?_ " she breathed into Luan's pink ear.

Damn, she won't be able to think if her officer kept speaking like that to her. As it was, her mind was turning into melted butter~

Luan wet her lips, feeling a gasp burst from her lungs as Frost kneed her core in a long, languid stroke. "M-m-my panties, officer. I'm… _I'm~ ah!_ uh, h-hiding something totally illegal in there. You need to search me with your fingers, really deep, a thorough search, _please!_ "

Two pairs of finger found the edge of a waistband and gently unpopped the button, pulled down the zipper.

" _Oh, really? What sort of illegal things?_ "

God, she had her fingers in Luan's panties! But only at the very edge. She needed them lower! Much, _much, MUCH LOWER!_

"Heroine, cocaine, a-a-a, _oh~!_ a meth lab, a car- _TEL!_ A-a-anything… as long as you put your fingers in me!"

Frost pulled one hand around the girl's stomach and clutched her tightly to her body. With her other hand, she teased the girl's slit; one finger lazily slicking its way from top to bottom. " _Oh, you're a naughty girl, ain't you? Do you want me to pull it out of you; make you a good girl again~?_ "

Luan cried out as a little fingernail flicked her clit. " _Yes!_ "

Frost pulled her fingers up through the girl's slit before pushing them down, spreading her lips apart. Feeling the wet slickness, she grinned triumphantly. " _Oh, you always get so wet for me, Miss Summers~_ _What would your girlfriend say if she saw you, humping my hand, moaning lewdly out in the woods, with_ my _fingers inside you~?_ "

Right as she asked, two fingers pried themselves into her core and Luan mewled into the air, scaring away a flock of starlings.

" _I-I-I don't care… j-just, fuck! m-make me yours~_ "

Frost softly pressed her pillowy lips to the spine of her neck; the rhythm of Luan's squirming and breathless cries filling her up like a drug.

" _You've always been mine._ "

Luan squeezed her eyes shut as she clamped her thighs down on Frost's hand.

" _S-say it again, Maggie, please! I'm so close…_ "

Officer Maggie Frost dug her nails into the girl's sensitive stomach as her wrist kept pushing and pulling against her core, driving her fingers deeper into the woman.

" _You're fuckin' mine, Luan, and no one will ever take you away from me._ "

Luan could feel it coming, like a tsunami striking a naked beach… it was gonna hit her, raw and real, whether she was ready or not… out there in the open woods.

" _I-I'm yours, Maggie!_ "

Maggie grinned unashamedly as her girlfriend rode out her climax on her fingers; feeling Luan's thighs spasm around her wrist, her walls contracting around her fingers, and the wetness growing with heat and volume.

Luan fell limp against the car, held up only by her lover's body.

This was Maggie's favorite part to their lovemaking; seeing Luan fall apart at the seams, knowing it was by her hands that she came undone like a shirt unravelling by a single string. She cradled her lover against her breasts as the woman slowly regained her breath.

"Wow," said Luan.

"Wow," agreed Maggie with a sly smirk; her finger lazily drawing on Luan's stomach.

"So, _that_ was exciting." Luan smiled goofily as she recognized the familiar pattern, the familiar doodle of a swirly ponytail and a smile on her stomach~

Maggie couldn't stop the little chuckle from billowing out of her chest. "Yes, it was, Miss Summers."

Luan hummed as she relaxed more and more between her girlfriend and the car, melting into a swishy puddle of gooey love. "Hmm."

"What are you thinking about?"

Luan giggled as she gave her lover a playful smirk.

"Well, Officer Frost, I think I've got another anonymous tip for you."

"Oh, really?"

"Mhmm, under the old railroad bridge. Some sneaky lowlife's gonna be painting graffiti there."

"And when will this _crime_ take place?"

"Oh, probably around seven or so. So, don't be late~"

Luan gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before turning to enter her car.

Maggie watched as Luan paused and gave her bedroom eyes and a sexy smirk.

" _And this time don't forget the cuffs 'cause I'm not gonna_ cum _easily…_ or _quietly~_ "

For Officer Maggie, seven o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**Fun Facts:**

Did you notice how oddly specific I was with Maggie's uniform and vehicle? Well... there's a reason for that. But if I told you why, that'd ruin the fun, now, wouldn't it? Wink~

This story isn't an original idea. I borrowed the prompt that was used in knziewrwlf's Elsanna g!p fanfic, _Busted_. Although, I've made some significant changes, haha. Anyway, for many my sudden fascination with this pairing is probably strange, but the honest truth is that Luan and Maggie remind me too much of lesbian couples I've adored in the past. I could bore you with boring backstory yadda yadda, so the simple fact is I've seen many beautiful things in my life, and approaching the top are certain femslash pairings. And being given the chance to contribute to my favorite romantic genre, so to speak, is like a dream come true.

Finally, I also drew inspiration from X3corez' (Extricorez on deviantart) Luaggie fanarts, _Officer Maggie_ and _BUSTED_. Check them out~


End file.
